Total Gossip
by FrostQuests
Summary: Sierra's new blog: Total Gossip! Read as she blogs about pairings, Total Drama, and of course, CODY! Rating may change to T once Izzy decides to "help" Sierra.
1. Gwuncan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama! If I did, season 5 would not have sucked!**

?Total Gossip:

Gwuncan Spotted In A Theater!

Gwen Lewis and Duncan Carter, from the famous reality show were spotted in a Theater!

That's right, my loyal blog readers! I, a professional blogger accidently caught what some people thought went extinct! A GWUNCAN MOMENT! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so excited! I even got photos! Which will be included in my monthly photo gallery for those paying the 2.00 subscription every 2 weeks.

Ok, enough self-promoting. Sorry.

Back to Gwuncan.

It seems unlikely for anyone to catch a Gwuncan moment, after their break up in season 5, All-Stars. But, maybe Chris offered them cash to break up for ratings! Yes! This needs more investigating!

But, it turns out I wasn't the only one who spotted the (perhaps) couple. Their respective exes, Courtney, and Trent were also in the theater.

Were they stalking them? I mean, Courtney and Trent don't seem like the people who would seem interested in Alien Chunks 3: The Other Planet. I know I wasn't! I was actually there for Cody! Yay! He was in the seat in front of me, so if I was careful, I could sniff his hair and smell his Shampoo! And he didn't even notice! He was too busy watching, Gwuncan…

OMG! I just realized Cody must have been following Gwen!

PLz, PLz, Plz, let Gwuncan become a couple! That way, Gwen won't be interested in Cody! And Cody will give up! **Codykins is MINE!** **He belongs with me!** **CODERRA FOREVER! Down With Gwody! Down with NoCo too! ****?**

When I took the photos using my cellphone, Gwuncan, Cody, Trent and Courtney realized I was there, and bolted!

I followed them, and found them in an alleyway next to the Cinema! Duncan was yelling at Cody, saying he led me here. (It's true….hehehe)

But before I could swoop in and save my Codybear. Courtney started yelling at Duncan about why he was with Boyfriend-Kisser! Gwen told Courtney to screw off, and asked why she, Cody and Trent were at the movie anyways. Trent said he just wanted to give it a try, (Obviously a lie. Duh.) And Courtney said she needed more evidence to sue them. That made Duncan mad, but Gwen held his wrist and he calmed down.

(They are so cute together!) ?

Cody said he thought I was following him, and tried to lose me in the theater.

(Which, again, was true. I was following him! I can't help it! He's too cute!)

Duncan took Gwen by the hand and left on a motorcycle (Probably his, but its Duncan, so you never know.) Courtney and Trent leaving soon after. That left me with eeeeeeeeeeeeee **CODY! **But he ran away.

On a scale of 1 to 10 if I think Gwuncan will get together (If they aren't already), it's 10/10! They're just sooooooo alike! Definetly one of my fav pairings.

That's all the TD news I found today! Is Gwuncan together? Will Courtney get her revenge? Does Trent have any feelings for Gwen? Will Cody fall in love with me?

Maybe! Probably not. Possibly. AND YES!

Your friendly, neighbourhood blogger,

Sierra

**A/N: Sorry to NoCo, and Gwody fans I just offended. I personally don't ship these pairings, but Sierra would have some issues with them. Also, I'm sorry to the Duncey fans, Gwent fans, or Gwuncan haters. I chose to write about Gwuncan. Each chapter will have different pairings in it though. Also, pm/review any suggestions for future pairings. Please tell me in the reviews if anyone is ooc. (Especially Sierra.)**

**Next Pairings Sierra Blogs about:**

Nizzy!

**Jock!**


	2. Nizzy

**Yay! Positive feedback from people! It's like a Review Party down there! Yes! That's my name for the reviewers/ reviews! **

**Onto the review Party!**

**The Abysswalker **

**Thank you!**

**Cookieplzandthnx **

**Thanks! Zoke is currently number 5 on the list!**

**Fan **

**Sure! Awesome suggestion!**

**Guest **

**Thanks!**

**MostAwesomeTDFan **

**Thanks!**

**InternationalChoclate **

**Ok! They're 4 on the list! BTW, Best username EVER!**

**Louis **

**Sure, they're currently 3 on the list.**

**You guys are all so nice! Thanks for the support!**

**Sierra: WHY IS NO ONE SUGGESTING CODERRA! IT IS THE BEST SHIP EVER!**

**Me: Calm down Sierra. Someone will suggest it eventually…. Or not. NoCo ****is**** popular.**

**Sierra: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I will find Noah and kill him! Then they can't ship NoCo anymore! HA!**

**Izzy: Don't kill Noah! I need him for Team E-scope! I don't want to find another sarcastic bookworm for a bo- member.**

**Sierra: * gasp* The Rumors are true! You are-**

**Me: ENOUGH! Sierra, start blogging, Izzy, you go do whatever Izzy's do. AND FOR GOODNESS SAKES STOP TRYING TO SPOIL PEOPLE.**

**I'm sorry about that. Onto the next blog post! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama! If I did, Nizzy would be canon! **

**Total Gossip:**

Nizzy Rumors could be true!?

Izzy (Isabelle) Haring and Noah Franks were spotted at the beach HOLDING HANDS!

Squeeeeeeee! I can't believe it! I wouldn't believe it if I didn't get pictures! Yay! This almost as exciting as the time I got Codykins address and his spare key to his house!

Now, you are probably wondering why I'm so excited at the possibility of Nizzy actually being together. Well, it means NO NOCO! If Noah's with Izzy, he can't be with Cody!

**Cody will be mine!**

I also happened to notice that they were standing very close to each other as they walked down the beach, holding hands. These are sure signs of possible dating.

Wow, you`re smart Sierra.

What? I didn't type that? Why can't I delete it?

Something Noah showed me. First he made me promise not to use it to invade government files.

Wait, Izzy? Why do you want to sabotage Total Gossip?

Izzy don't want to sabotage it, Izzy want to help!

Oh, ok. Since you're going to help me, are the rumors true?

NO! Izzy didn't steal anything! Izzy begs you! Izzy's innocent!

Not those rumors, silly. The-

Yes, Noah and Izzy kissed!

:) WHAT? You did?! Does that mean your dating? :) Which means there's no NoCo? :)

No, just a date. Nothing official. What do you have against NoCo?

Oh, it just interferes with Coderra. AND NOTHING WILLS INTERFER WITH CODERRA!

Anyways, I had been following Noah, because I was originally going to write about Noah and his pairings (Notie, Nizzy, Nawn NoCo). When I stumbled upon your date! I got some pictures too, which will be included in this month's picture gallery for people with subscriptions.

Since Izzy has found a way to type, I'll interview her, for my loyal fans!

Yay! Izzy's good at interviews! She does interviews for police all the time!

Okaay. First question, do you have a crush on Noah?

Yes!

When did you realize you had a crush on him?

I dunno!

Is this the first date you two have been on?

No!

How many previous to this one?

3!

Why do you always end answers with exclamation marks?

CAUSE I WANT TOO! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!

No….

That's all for now.

Will Nizzy get together officially? Will Izzy stop trying to "help" me? Will Cody be my BOYFRIEND?

Definetly! No, unfortunately. YES!

**A/N: Once again, sorry to the NoCo fans I just offended. I have no problem with the pairing, Sierra would. Let me know if anyone's ooc, especially Izzy and Sierra.**

**Next Up:**

**Jock**

**Scamy (suggested by Louis) (I don't know the ship name.)**

**Shawsmine (suggested by InternationalChocolate) **

**Zoke/Gidgette (Suggested by Fan/Cookiesplxandthnx )**

**Completed:**

**Gwuncan**

**Nizzy**


	3. Jock

**Hello! Sorry I have not updated in a while! So, last Chapter, Izzy's typing was supposed to be underlined but for some reason it didn't show up… Oh well. She's the person typing in Italics now.**

**Ok, On to the Reviewer Party!**

**SideshowJazz1 **

**Totally! Those two are always great for gossip. Alheather is currently number 6 on the list.**

**sYDneY**

**Sure! They're number 7 on the list!**

**Mal smith**

…**. I can see you're not gone…. I'll throw in a Zal chapter in the mix for you. It's currently number 8 on the list.**

**TheWriterGirl09271998**

**Awesome! Sampher is currently number 10, and Della is number 9.**

**PinkFan-Gurl**

**Dawww, thanks!**

**Duncney is number 11, and Notie is number 12.**

**Sierra: YAYYYYYYY! Coderra! Best Reviewer EVER! It's number 13 though…. CODY WILL BE MINE!**

**Me: Sierra, I'm trying to have a reviewer Party here.**

**Sierra: Sorry, I got excited.**

**BestDay**

**Sure! Alindsay (I just came up with that, don't think it's the official name though) is number 14.**

**PINK**

**Thanks, you're too nice. Yay! People read my profile! I agree, it would be wildly entertaining! Izzay, is number 15 on the list!**

**The Abysswalker**

**Thanks. I thought Scamy was Scott/Amy, but I guess not. I will totally be doing Crack pairings! Chrif is currently number 16 on the list.**

**Onto Jock!**

Jock: Rivals or Lovers?

Could these two ROTI contestants have a romance brewing past that seeming hatred?

Now, I know what you are all thinking, I don't believe this! They hate each other! Well, Izzy was spying on them for one reason or another-

_Izzy thought they were part of a con- wait, Izzy's not supposed to talk about that._

Ok, but they were out on a Jog, and they seemingly finished, when Jo leaned over and kissed Brick on the cheek!

_Izzy thought it was cute. Their heads looked like tomatoes cuz they were blushing so hard!_

But Izzy was smart enough to catch it on video, which the link below will take you to, IF you have a subscription to my blog.

/search/FAKE LINK/NOT ACTUAL VIDEO/: JOCK IN A REALATIONSHIP!

_Goooooooooooooooooo Izzy! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Are you done yet?

_Wait, YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Alright, that's enough.

So, Izzy followed them inside and Brick bought Jo a box of Protein bars she was looking at! I think that's the Jockette's version of Roses. Anyways, she accepted, Blushing, and then there was an explosion, and Dinosaurs came crashing down through the walls with Laser eyes! So Jo fought of the dinosaurs while Brick chucked stuff at their eyes and together they defeated them! Izzy found a baby dinosaur which she adopted and named Bob.

This is all according to Izzy.

_Yeah!_

Everything past the protein bars part is probably fake.

Well, I think we're done here. Anything to add Izzy?

_Hi Noah! Love- I mean I love Booms! Boom Boom!_

On a scale of one to 10 if Jock will get together, it's a solid 8.

Will Jock get together? Will Izzy give me a clear answer on whether she's dating Noah now? Will Cody ask ME ON A DATE?

Probably! _Never!_ OF COURSE HE WILL!

Your Friendly Neighborhood Blogger,

-Sierra (_With the help of Izzy!)_

**Hurray! Sierra didn't insult NoCo! Ok, onto the list.**

**Scott/Amy**

**Shawsmine**

**Zoke/Gidgette**

**Alheather**

**Nawn**

**Zal**

**Della**

**Samper**

**Duncney**

**Notie**

**Coderra**

**Alindsay**

**Izzay**

**Chrif **


End file.
